


Always Knock Before Opening the Door

by knave_of_swords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Interrupted Sex, Jeralt Lives AU, Kink Meme, Multi, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knave_of_swords/pseuds/knave_of_swords
Summary: Jeralt accidentally walks in on Edelgard and Hubert making a sexy Byleth sandwich, post timeskip. He’s shocked to discover that the kid that he never gave any sex ed to has managed to discover sex anyways.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Always Knock Before Opening the Door

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt!](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=366812#cmt366812)

"Isn't it risky, having sex in my office like this where anybody could walk in?" Edelgard asks, furrowing her brow in concern as she watches Hubert tease Byleth, two knuckles deep inside her.

"Why, Lady Edelgard, I thought that that was why you were enjoying yourself so much just now," Hubert smirks in reply. Edelgard shoots him a half-hearted glare.

"Honestly, Hubert, I can hardly believe how insubordinate you can get during sex."

"My apologies, Lady Edelgard," Hubert says, in a tone that was almost believable. "You are correct, though. It would be quite inconvenient to be walked in upon. That said, I don't think our dear professor is in any state to be seen outside." Byleth whines, arousal shooting through her at the idea of someone seeing her in this state. "Oh? Does that idea excite you, professor?" Hubert grins, and moves to pinch one of her nipples. Byleth lets out a quiet moan.

"As exciting as exhibitionism may be," Edelgard interrupts, "I would like to join you two, and this office is a bit too cramped to do so comfortably."

"Archbishop's room," Byleth speaks between small gasps. "It's upstairs. Big bed." Hubert raises his eyebrows, and Edelgard smiles.

"That sounds lovely," Edelgard says. "Don't you think so, Hubert?"

"Oh yes," Hubert agrees. "It will be utterly delightful to make a mess of you two on her bed." Edelgard chuckles.

"You say that like we're the only ones who will be a mess by the end. I would have thought you knew better than that by now." 

"Can you two stop bantering already so we can go fuck on an actual bed?" Byleth complains at them, breathing heavily. Her cheeks are already quite pink, and the only clothing she still has on are her tights and boots-- and the tights were half pulled down. Edelgard smiles at her.

"Of course, my teacher. If you'd like, I can carry you up there." Byleth bites her lip. She doesn't want to be babied-- she was still embarrassed that Edelgard and Hubert had had to inform her what sex was-- but damn, what an appealing offer. Finally, she nods assent.

"You should probably pick up my clothes though," she says almost as an after thought. It wouldn't do to be stuck without any clothes in the Archbishop's chambers when they were done.

\--------------------

A short while later, Jeralt knocks on the door to the Emperor's office to deliver his nightly report. As newly re-instated captain of the guard, he took his duties as seriously as ever, even though he now answered to Emperor Edelgard instead of Archbishop Rhea. There's no reply from the inside of the office. He waits another moment, and then knocks again. Jeralt frowns when he still doesn't hear anything from the other side of the door. The Emperor was rarely not in her office working at this hour, especially when he came to give his nightly report.  
  
He hesitates for a moment before pushing the door open. The Emperor-- Edelgard, as she preferred he call her, _had_ told him that her door was always open to him, and that she did not mind intrusions. He finds that nobody is in the office. Strange, especially considering the papers strewn about on the desk. He knew that the Emperor did not usually leave things disorderly when she was finished working for the night.

\--------------------

Byleth groans when Edelgard, who has finally shed most of her outer layers of clothing, settles behind her as she rides Hubert's cock.

"El..." 

"You two get to have all the fun," Edelgard sighs into the crook between Byleth's shoulder and her neck as she reaches around to grope Byleth's breasts. "Honestly, it's a tragedy." Edelgard punctuates her words with small twists of Byleth's nipples. Byleth can only gasp in response. Hubert, though, responds.

"We will be sure to make it up to you, Lady Edelgard," he declares. Edelgard smiles.

"I know you will," she says before sucking at Byleth's neck, drawing another moan out of their professor.

\--------------------

  
Jeralt steps back from the door and pauses to think. The guards outside the building hadn't told him that the Emperor had left, so she was surely still in the building. Maybe she's in someone else's office with them? He decides to go check. Most of the office doors are closed, but he sees that the door to the stairwell up to the third floor is open. The Emperor must have gone upstairs. Jeralt doesn't pause to wonder why she would, before he heads up the stairs himself.

\--------------------

"Ah, just like that, just-- just like that," Byleth shakily moans as Edelgard rubs her clit from behind, as she rocks herself on top of Hubert's cock. She's so close to orgasm. She just needs a bit more to push herself over the edge.

"Are you going to cum for your Emperor?" Edelgard asks coyly from behind her. Byleth feels heat rush everywhere throughout her body. She can't even speak. She nods, hoping it's enough for Edelgard.

"Then do it," Edelgard commands. "Both of you. Cum inside her, Hubert." Byleth feels Hubert climax inside of her. She gasps, her own orgasm overtaking her, flooding her body with pleasure. Goddess, she wishes she had discovered sex sooner. Though she didn't know if it would have been nearly as good as it was now if she had tried it with anyone else.

\--------------------

Now that Jeralt was upstairs, he could hear muted voices. One of which seemed to be the Emperor's, if the authoritative tone was anything to go by. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he strides towards the door it was coming from, and pushes his way inside.  
  
It's as if time stops for a moment when he opens the door. Clothes are on the floor. The Emperor is in only her slip, sitting in the Archbishop's bed, on top of that gaunt, dark vassal of hers. Wait, no she isn't-- she's sitting behind-- Byleth? Why is his daughter completely naked and sandwiched between the Emperor and her vassal? Oh Sothis. Dear Goddess above. His baby girl was having sex. With the Emperor, of all people. And that skeletal man who was always next to her. How had this happened? After all his efforts to scare off any interested parties? She has to go and get sexually involved with two of the three people in Fodlan that he didn't think he would be able to successfully intimidate.

Jeralt isn't sure how long he stands there, his mouth agape, but he snaps back to reality when Edelgard is the first to gather her wits and break the silence.

"Captain Jeralt," she says, in a voice only slightly more breathless than usual. "What brings you up here so late?" Speaking as if they were all in her office, everyone fully dressed and no lewd business going on. How very fitting for the Emperor. Jeralt pulls his eyes away from his daughter, who had looked absolutely mortified when they first made eye contact, but had then immediately ducked her head, refusing to make eye contact with him. He doesn't know where to look-- it feels improper to look directly at the Emperor in such a state of undress, even if she was technically not naked. He settles for staring at the floor as he speaks.  
  
"Nightly report," he coughs out. "You weren't in your office."  
  
"Ah yes. That." Edelgard nods. "I believe that tonight we will be forgoing your usual report. Unless there are any issues with our defensive line?" Jeralt realizes that she's expecting a response from him.  
  
"Uh, nope. Not in particular." Jeralt pauses, waiting to see if the Emperor had anything else to say. When she did not immediately say anything else, he decides that now would be an opportune moment to exit the room. He swiftly shuts the door, slamming it against the doorframe. He doesn't move, though, his mind overwhelmed by the idea of his baby girl having sex.  
  
He had always hoped that avoiding the topic of sex would prevent it from happening. Foolish, he knew, but he hadn't wanted to risk her experimenting with any men in his mercenary company. He trusted them to keep their hands-- and other body parts-- to theirselves, but he didn't trust that none of them would take advantage of Byleth if she were to indicate any interest. Jeralt shakes his head. He had always known that this day would come eventually. But he really wishes that he hadn't had to see it first-hand. He starts walking away from the door, until he realizes that he could still hear them speaking inside.

\--------------------

  
"At least you two got to finish," Edelgard sighs as she pulls her dress back on. Hubert is sitting on the edge of the bed, and Byleth is laying down, covering her face with both hands.  
  
"We could have kept going," Hubert drawls amusedly. Edelgard frowns at him.  
  
"Hubert, I think that the mood has been thoroughly killed. Just look at the professor." Byleth may be hiding her face behind her hands, but Edelgard and Hubert can see around her fingers that her face is bright red.

"Yes, she looks quite lovely with my cum dripping out of her, don't you think?" Hubert smirks. Byleth lets out a muffled groan from behind her hands.

\--------------------

Jeralt resumes walking away from the room. He does not want to hear more. He already regrets lingering at all. On top of opening the door. Or coming up to the third floor at all. He hurries down the stairs and out the building. Maybe tomorrow morning he would wake up and this would all have been a bad dream. It doesn't matter that he doesn't dream anymore. Maybe this would be the one exception in the past one hundred years. Dear Goddess, please let it be the one exception in the past one hundred years. Jeralt doubts that the knowledge that his baby girl was getting laid by both the Emperor and her aide would ever leave the front of his mind when he was around any of them.  
  
Jeralt sighs. He was going to have to _try_ to give the shovel talk to the man, at least. There was no point in even trying with the Emperor, but there was a chance-- however small-- that he might be able to instill some small speck of fear into her vassal. As for Byleth... she was an adult now-- had been for a while-- but she was still his little girl. And he still didn't think he'd be able to broach the topic of sex with her. Even after tonight. Maybe especially after tonight.

"Sitri, if only you were here," he sighs into the empty night. She would have known what to do about... this. Oh well. Hopefully with the war on, he would be able to eventually get his mind off of this shocking development.


End file.
